Listen To Your Heart
by Ayumu Kasuga
Summary: just made this one up while i was struggling with another fic of mine.. lol.. a product of writer's block, your could say.. rated 't'..just to be safe.... pairing: SxS


This was a songfic that I wrote up due to frustration (writer's block) and a song stuck in my head.. )

Oh.. yes, I know that Subaru normally doesn't sing.. but in this fic.. he does..lol

Thanks to Sarah-chan...again.. she's the one who totally gave me support on this one...many thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG (DHT) OR X/1999!

Subaru Sumeragi did not like singing. But when he did, his satiny, low alto held a certain clarity to it, bringing the listener to practically tears, while it still held a sadness to it.. The overall performance breathtaking, as he sang to forget his troubles.

He normally didn't sing randomly, but that day, his voice just burst out of him- like an uncontrollable waterfall of emotions that he couldn't hold in for so long. He stood in front of the Sakura Tree as his music and menacholy sadness emanated from him.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile. **_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.**_

_**You've built a love, but the love falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

He could visualize the amber eyes of the Sakurazuakamori, able to convey so many things..but no emotion-no love.

_**Listen to your heart **_

_**When he's calling for you **_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going, **_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him 'goodbye'.**_

Subaru knelt in front of the Tree, fingers clenched. The nails on his long, elegant fingers dug into his sking, weeping crimson tears, wiped away by the fallen sakura petals.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

His voice went pianissimo then, echoing in the quiet branches on the sakura, as he remembered his rash Bet with Seishiro-san.

"_If I actually feel something for you, and if I can deem you as 'special', then I will let you live. But if you mean nothing to me but this corpse..Then I will kill you."_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you **_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going, **_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him 'goodbye'.**_

Subaru kept on singing, but he fell on his knees, quietly moaning the words, tears streaming from his eyes as he sang. The sakura had somehow floated about him, forming a chain of petals around his delicate body, gentle caresses from the murderous flowers.

_**And there are voices**_

_**That want to be heard**_

_**So much to mention**_

_**But you can't find the words**_

_**The scent of magic**_

_**The beauty that's been**_

_**When love was wilder than the wind..**_

Subaru's voice crescendoed into an intense burst of song, as if he could sing all his pain away.

He then quietly reminisced that fateful day.. The day that he'd pierced his love's chest.. That was the day that his will to live and love died, as well. It had just wilted, like a flower without sunshine and water..

_**Listen to your heart.. **_

Like him.. He didn't get any sunshine-y love from Seishiro-san's smile.. Just a cold, wintry smirk that he'd grown so used to.. The smile that told him that he wasn't the person that Subaru wanted.. That he was the Sakurazukamori.. The person who had so carelessy ripped out his heart and thrown it away, making him the tainted young man he was now.. Tainted with the sakura.

_**I don't know where you're going,**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart **_

_**Before you tell him goodbye..**_

He abruptly stood up, brushed to dirt from his knees, healed his bloody hands with a quickly muttered spell, and started to walk away. The sakura petals tagged along, as if to tell him not to go. But Subaru just kept walking away, and pretending that nothing had happened..

..Pretending that he hadn't seen a pair of amber-gold eyes pierce into his soul.


End file.
